


Another Flashing Chance at Bliss

by Boji



Category: Smallville, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-27
Updated: 2007-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boji/pseuds/Boji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b><span class="small">Characters:</span></b> Jack Harkness & the un-named Lex Luthor. Set circa mid 1990's.<br/>With apologies to <i>The Doors</i> fans for the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Flashing Chance at Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for the drabble tag challenge at [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw100**](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) for [](http://mad-jaks.livejournal.com/profile)[**mad_jaks**](http://mad-jaks.livejournal.com/)'s Lex Luthor prompt.  
> [](http://mad-jaks.livejournal.com/profile)[ **mad_jaks**](http://mad-jaks.livejournal.com/) asked and [](http://sadbhyl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sadbhyl.livejournal.com/)**sadbhyl** teased: _That Lex Luthor one keeps gnawing at me. There's something in there, I can just *feel* it..._ but this probably isn't what she had in mind.

Jack stood over the kneeling boy, strong hands gripping narrow shoulders. "What did you take?!" A tell-tale groan and the boy was scrambling, lurching, vomiting into the loo. "What. Did. You. Take?!"

"It’s… Oh God… home-grown." Jack pressed a wet towel against the elegantly bowed neck, ran his hand over the boy’s scalp.

"Not the desired effect then?" Jack asked. He’d gone for the exotic pallor and yes, the baldness, overlooking that fact that he was flirting with jailbait. And what had it got him? Babysitting duty instead of a suck-job.

"No, it was meant to make me forget."


End file.
